Passion For Street Racing
by LaurenLouise
Summary: When Renee discovers Bella's passion for street racing she sends her off to Forks. Will Bella continue her passion and fall in love on her journey?


**Passion for Street Racing.**

It was a grey, dreary day. Typical Forks. My father stood waiting for me looking around the crowd of passengers that had just departed the plane. My mother sent me to live with my dad when she found out that I have a passion for street racing. I didn't mean to, I just came across it and it became a part of my life. Sure it's illegal but it's not like I've ever been caught. Stupid Renee only ever thinking about what's best for her. I bet she sent me away so she could spend more of her precious time with Phil her new husband. It's not that I don't like him, it's just that all my mother thinks about is pleasing him. It's pathetic really; he should like her for who she is.

I slowly made my way to my father, I instantly missed the gleaming hot sun back at home in Phoenix, I was positive that I really wasn't going to like this place. "Hey dad!" I said almost cheerfully as I approached him. He smiled down at me, "Hey kiddo, you got everything?" "Yep." I replied. We walked to his police cruiser in silence and made our way to my new home for the next year. I was glad my mother hadn't told Charlie about my secret passion, he was the chief police in Forks and I'm sure he wouldn't be happy about it if he knew. My phone beeped telling me I had received a text message, I opened my phone to see I had one from my best friend from Phoenix, Serena. She asked if I was in Forks yet and how everything was going, I quickly made a reply as we pulled to a stop outside Charlie's house.

We unpacked my belongings out of the cruiser and brought them into the house up to my new bedroom. "I'll give you some cash to redecorate your room." he said while looking around at the old yellow curtains that hung from the unpainted white window. I smiled at him appreciatively. He left me to unpack my belongings while he went downstairs to watch the game. I looked around my old room planning to go out to purchase some new paint and furniture tomorrow. It didn't take me long as I didn't bring much as I planned to go shopping while I was here; my phone beeped telling me I had another message. I read the text message bringing an instant smile to my face. My car was getting delivered tomorrow, I almost screamed with joy.

I walked down the stairs and sat in the chair across my father he was staring at the screen where the game was still playing. He looked away from the screen, "Hey Bells, oh I forgot to tell you, you start school on Monday." I cringed, crap I thought. School, great! I said goodnight to Charlie and made my way upstairs. I took a quick shower and got into bed feeling exhausted.

I woke up to the sun gleaming through my window and a loud beep sounding outside. My car! I thought. I scrambled out of bed and shot a hoody over my pyjamas and slipped on my ugg boots and ran swiftly down the stairs and out of the front door. The middle-aged man who delivered my car handed me my keys and walked back towards the car who had accompanied him who was to take him back to Phoenix. My car was one of the world's fastest cars, Porsche Carrera GT; I won it on my second race back in Phoenix. I told Renee that I had won it in a competition on the internet, although Phil knew otherwise. I waved the two men off and strolled towards the house. Charlie had already left for work and left a note on the side saying, 'Bella, I should be back from the station at around 6, there's some money in the tin for you to go to the store and buy some new paint etc to decorate your room. Love dad.' I collected the cash from the tin and dawdled up the stairs to get ready to start the day. I took a quick shower and blow-dried my hair and straightened it. I applied my make-up consisting of mascara, eyeliner and foundation. I then turned towards my wardrobe to find something appropriate to wear in the Forks weather. It was surprisingly sunny today and the temperature was moderate so I decided to wear my high waisted denim shorts with a plain white vest top and a couple of necklaces to finish off the look. I slipped on my white wedges and grabbed my white clutch with my cash in and walked downstairs. I took an apple out of the fruit bowl and advanced out of the front door locking it behind me.

My car beeped when I pressed the button on my key to unlock it, the car was lustrous silver that gleamed in the sunlight. I got in my car and sped off towards Port Angeles. With my speeding I got there in no time. I parked my car and walked towards the small shopping centre. I orded a new bed for my room to be delivered the next day as well as a wardrobe and a chest of draws, I also picked out a nice shade of purple paint and some decorations to put on the walls. I had several bags when I had finished and decided to head home to get a start on the painting. It was still early when I got back; there were still a few hours before Charlie would be back. I made my way upstairs and put on some old clothes that I wasn't too bothered about and made a start on my room.

I pulled down the old curtains and put down the old furniture and took it downstairs so it didn't get in my way. I then began painting and the first coating of paint was done when Charlie walked through the front door. I made my way downstairs to start dinner while the paint dried. "Hey dad, have a good day?" I said I walked into the kitchen. "Hey Bells and it was fine, how about you? You look like you've been having fun." He said chuckling. I looked down at myself to see paint splattered on my clothing and dust from the old furniture. "Yeah." I chuckled. "I bought some new furniture today it's going to be delivered tomorrow." I stated. I turned the oven on and looked in the freezer for something for us to eat. Hm, pizza and chips. "Sounds great." Charlie said genuinely smiling as he turned to walk to the living area. Charlie sat in the living area to watch the game while I cooked; I joined him for a bit we chatted like I had been there all my life even thought it had only been a day. When dinner was ready we sat at the table and ate quietly. When we had finished I quickly washed the dishes and went back to my bedroom to finish painting. After a few hours I was finished and I had cleaned out my room ready for the new furniture.

I was starting to get tired so I had a quick shower and dragged my duvet downstairs to sleep on the couch so I didn't have to breathe in the paint fumes all night as it dried. Charlie said goodnight and slowly trudged up the stairs to bed. I quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to the sound of rain bouncing off the windows; I looked around and saw that the clock said 10:40am. Charlie must have already gone to work. I slowly walked upstairs to get dressed before my new furniture arrived. Thirty minutes later I was dressed and had eaten my breakfast. I walked back up the stairs to continue cleaning my room. About an hour later there was a knock at the door, I quickly ran down the stairs and opened the door. "Hey, is this the furniture?" I asked. "Yes, do you want help assembling them?"

"Erm, sure." I smiled. He signalled the men to bring the furniture inside and they took it upstairs. A few hours later they were done and I paid the men. I went up to my room to do the finishing touches and put my belongings away before Charlie was home. I connected my IPod to my speakers and blasted Enrique Iglesias – I Like It before starting on my room. Another couple of hours later I was finally finished. I looked around satisfied with my work. The front door slammed which made me jump. "Bella?" I heard Charlie shout. "Up here dad!" Crap. I hadn't started dinner. The stairs creaked as he moved up the stairs and towards my room. He entered my room and looked around, he nodded in approval. "You've done a great job Bella, I'll order out tonight. You must be tired."

"Thanks dad!" I said cheerfully. He left my room and walked downstairs to order our food. I jumped onto my bed and sighed feeling tired. I turned on my laptop and signed into facebook. I had 7 friend requests and 9 messages. Here we go I thought. They all said something along the lines of, 'How's Forks? When are you coming back? We'll miss you.' I replied to the messages and turned my laptop off. I heard the pizza man at the door so I made my way downstairs and made small talk with my dad while we ate. When we had finished I told him I was tired and I had a big day tomorrow so I was going to bed. I took a long relaxing shower before getting into bed and falling asleep for the big day ahead of me.


End file.
